This invention relates generally to deposition and etching technologies and, more particularly, to a technology for delivering a collimated and/or focused beam of functional materials dispersed and/or dissolved in a compressible fluid that is in a supercritical or liquid state and becomes a gas at ambient conditions, to create a high-resolution pattern or image onto a receiver.
Several conventional high-resolution deposition and etching technologies are used in the creation of value-added multi-layer products in applications ranging from semiconductor processing to imaging media manufacture. In this sense, deposition technologies are typically defined as technologies that deposit functional materials dissolved and/or dispersed in a fluid onto a receiver (also commonly referred to as a substrate, etc.) to create a pattern. Etching technologies are typically defined as technologies that create a specific pattern on a receiver through the selective alteration of portions of the receiver by delivering materials dissolved and/or dispersed in a fluid onto the receiver to physically remove selective portions of the receiver and/or chemically modify the receiver.
Technologies that deposit a functional material onto a receiver using gaseous propellants are known. For example, Peeters et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,718, issued Sep. 12, 2000, disclose a print head for use in a marking apparatus in which a propellant gas is passed through a channel, the functional material is introduced controllably into the propellant stream to form a ballistic aerosol for propelling non-colloidal, solid or semi-solid particulate or a liquid, toward a receiver with sufficient kinetic energy to fuse the marking material to the receiver. There is a problem with this technology in that the functional material and propellant stream are two different entities and the propellant is used to impart kinetic energy to the functional material. When the functional material is added into the propellant stream in the channel, a non-colloidal ballistic aerosol is formed prior to exiting the print head. This non-colloidal ballistic aerosol, which is a combination of the functional material and the propellant, is not thermodynamically stable/metastable. As such, the functional material is prone to settling in the propellant stream which, in turn, can cause functional material agglomeration leading to nozzle obstruction and poor control over functional material deposition.
Technologies that use supercritical fluid solvents to create thin films are also known. For example, R. D. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,227, issued Mar. 29, 1988, discloses a method of depositing solid films or creating fine powders through the dissolution of a solid material into a supercritical fluid solution and then rapidly expanding the solution to create particles of the functional material in the form of fine powders or long thin fibers which may be used to make films. There is a problem with this method in that the free-jet expansion of the supercritical fluid solution results in a non-collimated/defocused spray that can not be used to create high resolution patterns on a receiver. Further, defocusing leads to losses of the functional material.
As such, there is a need for a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise deposition of a functional material on a receiver. There is also a need for a technology that permits functional material deposition of ultra-small (nano-scale) particles. There is also a need for a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise etching of a receiver that permits the creation of ultra-small (nano-scale) features on a receiver. Additionally, there is a need for a self-energized, self-cleaning technology capable of controlled solute deposition in a format that is free from receiver size restrictions. There is also a need for a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver that can be used to create a high resolution patterns on a receiver. There is also a need for a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver having reduced material agglomeration characteristics. There is also a need for a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver wherein the functional material to be deposited on the receiver and dense fluid which is the carrier of the functional material, are in a thermodynamically stable/metastable mixture. There is also a need for a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver that has improved material deposition capabilities.
An object of the present invention is to provide a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise deposition of a functional material on a receiver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a technology that permits functional material deposition of ultra-small particles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver that permits the creation of ultra-small features on the receiver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-energized, self-cleaning technology capable of controlled functional material deposition in a format that is free from receiver size restrictions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver that can be used to create high resolution patterns on the receiver.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver having reduced functional material agglomeration characteristics.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver using a mixture of functional material and dense fluid that is thermodynamically stable/metastable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a technology that permits high speed, accurate, and precise patterning of a receiver that has improved material deposition capabilities.
According to a feature of the present invention, an apparatus for delivering a functional material includes a pressurized source of a thermodynamically stable mixture of a fluid and a functional material. A discharge device, having an inlet and an outlet, is connected to the pressurized source at the inlet. The discharge device is shaped to produce a collimated beam of functional material. The fluid is in a gaseous state at a location beyond the outlet of the discharge device. The fluid can be a compressed liquid having a density equal to or greater than 0.1 grams per cubic centimeter; a supercritical fluid having a density equal to or greater than 0.1 grams per cubic centimeter; or a compressed gas having a density equal to or greater than 0.1 grams per cubic centimeter. A beam control device can be positioned proximate to the outlet of the discharge device such that the collimated beam of functional material is controlled after the collimated beam of functional material moves through the outlet of the discharge device.
According to another feature of the invention, a method of delivering a functional material includes providing a pressurized source of a thermodynamically stable mixture of a fluid and a functional material; and causing the functional material to collimate by passing the thermodynamically stable mixture of the fluid and the functional material through a discharge device. The functional material can be focused by passing the functional material through a beam control device.